


sing for revolution, sing for hope

by theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Coming Out, Diary/Journal, Gen, Happy Ending, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Alya Césaire, POV Outsider, Peacock Gabriel Agreste, Queer Character, Rebuilding, Secret Relationship, Temporary Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: The Peacock creates monsters. Creates monsters from the anger and frustration at this broken world. The monsters just break it more.However, to defeat the monsters, a triad emerged.The Horse, the Ladybug, and the Dragon.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: 20-Minute Ladybug!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...the prompt I got was: Miraculous/Kwami Swap + Dystopia + Alyanette.
> 
> Then I took my 20 minutes and it became much longer. Expect to see updates. I don't expect that it should take too much longer than five chapters, but I'm tenatively playing it by ear.
> 
> I did spend longer than 20 minutes extending this to posting length and spent a looong time discussing which Miraculous Adrien should hold in this fic.
> 
> Other alternate holders that don't have tags bc they haven't been explored before:  
> \- Nathalie: Butterfly  
> \- Marinette: Dragon  
> \- Adrien: Horse
> 
> Fu is dead, by the way.

5/12/73

The Peacock emerged from the ashes of the broken world.

It was the wrong kind of bird, but if we're being honest, anything would've been taken as a good sign here.

But the Peacock turned out to be a monster. The Peacock asked the people to know them by another name. Everyone still calls them the Peacock.

The Peacock creates monsters. Creates monsters from the anger and frustration at this broken world. The monsters just break it more.

It's understood that the only person to blame is the Peacock, but some people still want the victims to be punished.

However, to defeat the monsters, a triad emerged.

The Horse, the Ladybug, and the Dragon.

All three are teenagers fighting the Peacock.

The Horse is a blond boy. The Ladybug is a dark-skinned girl. And the Dragon is Asian, but not fully.

Most of the people support them as heroes, but not many can get away with it in public.

After all, the Peacock is on the Leader's side, and so the triad are technically illegal.

Nobody knows who they are. Nobody knows who any of them are.

But I know. I gave them their powers.

The team leader is the Dragon. She, as a civilian, is named Marinette.

She knows me. The others have met me, but only in my hero form. And I don't use it very often. The Butterfly is a heavy burden, but Nooroo is good.

The Horse is named Adrien. He's the son of the Leader.

The Ladybug is Alya. I'm pretty sure she and Marinette are in a relationship, but in hero form it's different for them.

I monitor the three of them in secret.

For the Leader harbors a secret. The only reason the Peacock is trusted is because the Leader is the Peacock.

And I have to assist him.

5/26/73

Gabriel nearly found out my secret. He nearly found out that I was the Guardian.

That I am responsible for the Triad.

But I must keep keeping my secrets and hiding the box & this journal.

If either is found...I cannot imagine what would happen.

6/1/73

The monster today was very powerful. Mari came to request another weapon from me after the Ladybug's lucky charm gave her a butterfly statue.

I met her in the usual spot.

The double agent game is hard to play, but I must. For the good of the world.

The Ladybug is the King - make or break. I am her Queen - the most powerful piece on the board. The Dragon & Horse are the rooks.

Of course, the Leader is the opposing king, with the Peacock as the queen. But they're the same person.

The Fox was chosen as her ally, and I trusted her to give it to a person she trusted.

Am I doing this right? I wish Fu was still around. He would handle this better than I could.

The Fox is given to someone who becomes known as the Kitsune - a Japanese girl.

The Peacock was defeated yet again.

I wonder if that'll be the trend more often.

6/14/73

A sentimonster stole the Fox from the Kitsune. Now the Peacock has another Miraculous. I'm concerned.

The Kitsune didn't really make a mistake - I imagine that she isn't very used to fighting with a necklace. Besides, the monster took it off of her just as the heroes were about to rescue her. I wonder what his next move will be…

6/15/73

I knew he was the Peacock. Why is it such a surprise?

He offered me the Fox. I had to take it. I couldn't make any excuses.

And now I have to tell the Triad what I have done. Marinette knows. I can tell her what I do.

I need to send her a message. I can get Nooroo or Trixx to deliver it.

* * *

Marinette,

The opposing King has made his move on me with what has been stolen. I work as his assistant. I need to warn you that I will be wearing the stolen jewelry. The messenger can tell you more. I can't fight him yet. I still need to know his plans. When I need to get out, or when I know, I'll take the box and go.

Ask the messenger what happened.

Good luck,

Nathalie

* * *

6/27/73

He made a monster from me. I had to let it happen.

I let Mari know they were planning something big to defeat them, though. I gave them the Snake and the Bee to choose two allies.

The Peacock is planning a whole army of monsters. An illusion of the heroes killing him will be responsible.

6/27/73

I outed myself as the Butterfly.

When all was lost for the heroes, when the Bee and Snake were controlled - I gave them unlimited power through the Butterfly. They defeated the monsters, but their secret weapon - me - is gone.

7/4/73

Another plot has been hatched around the Kitsune. I'm reluctant, but perhaps it is time to use the Black Cat for her.

He wants to recruit the Kitsune. But the favor of the people is slowly turning towards the Triad. People are starting to resent the Peacock. They still worship the Leader, though.

I wonder what they will think when they find out that they are one and the same.

He needs both the Ladybug and Black Cat to get his wish. That's why the Cat isn't active. He can only get the Ladybug, if any. And I trust Alya.

7/19/73

Alya.

She created a monster today. Mari took the earrings for her.

But Alya had the fortitude to smash the object holding the cursed feather.

The closest call that we've had so far. No other members of the Triad can be taken advantage of, not if they don't even know who they are. It was a lucky thing that Alya gave the Ladybug to Marinette, though it doesn't surprise me.

Mari talked to me after. I told her that Alya made the right decision. Alya doesn't know that Marinette is the Dragon, of course, but now Mari knows that Alya is the Ladybug.

People are still rebuilding the world. And the Triad have become symbols of their resistance. A small Ladybug or Dragon head or horse on the corner of a storefront window or the back of a bike means that a person is part of the active resistance against the leader. It's small and subtle. 

I put all three on my cover tea shop. There are workers that take over for me, but it's where I am generally when he attacks - just in case they need someone.

7/21/73

He...he's working with a teenager. I mean, I chose teenagers too, but they chose to accept. They could've said no. They didn't.

But this one? She's being manipulated - and could easily take my place as the Fox. I'm not really suited for the Fox anyways, though.

He's doing this to reverse the Purge. Two nuclear bombs, and some non-nuclear ones. One killed most of North America. One killed most of Africa. Bombs destroyed most of Europe and Asia in a series of air attacks. South America is burning still. Australia is still there, but a disease has been released there. It won't be too much longer.

We've rebuilt what's been destroyed, but we can't replace the people we've lost.

And that's what he wants to fix. Return the world to how it was before everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.
> 
> (7/24/73 - 8/26/73)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to update so soon but I've been writing a _lot_ today, so we're going with a second update today. Whoops.
> 
> Added some new tags.
> 
> TW for mentions of captivity, and implications of future character death.

7/24/73

I asked Wayzz about the price of such a big wish. He said that nobody's ever asked for so much. There would be unprecedented side effects.

I also asked Plagg, as he's half of the system that does the wish. Plagg didn't know either, but was a lot more annoying than Wayzz about it.

The cause is fine. The effects will not be. The world has moved forward. He has not. 

He's stuck on his wife.

Emilie was a brilliant, brilliant star. The only person who ever loved her more than I did was him. I know Adrien misses her, but…

The Horse has been helping him. He doesn't know that I'm the Butterfly from that day, or the Guardian. But he seems happier since having Kaalki. Kaalki doesn't exactly seem like she would like him, but I knew they would make a good pair.

I miss Emilie as much as he does, but he doesn't need to terrorize us all.

I think it's time to show my hand. We can take him down if we play our cards right.

8/3/73

I met them next to the tea shop. Told them to come transformed, but don't transform until the last possible moment to avoid detection.

Adrien was shocked to see that I was the Butterfly.

I told them what I had been doing with the plot against him. They don’t know that the Leader is the Peacock - or, at least, I didn’t tell them directly. They’re smart, though. They’ll figure it out.

And I feel bad for Adrien, but [unreadable].

8/10/73

Rumors are spreading that the Peacock is the Leader. They’re right, but I can’t say that. I’m supposed to be the most loyal to Gabriel, his right-hand-woman.

Being a double agent gets exhausting, but it’s worth it.

Maybe we can make something better of this world than it is right now. Rebuild from the ashes of the Great Bombing. I need to come up with a good name for that. Nobody really has. They just call it the Catastrophe half the time or don’t talk about it.

8/15/73

Time to enact the plan. Gabriel’s plan, that is. He doesn’t know of the tricks up my sleeve.

The Kitsune is receiving the Black Cat, just temporarily. To protect it, she can always Cataclysm. The counterplan was mostly made by Marinette and I, but they trust us. I can’t detail it here.

[Voice Recording - taped to book.]

If everything goes to shit…Dragon, you’re my Guardian. The box and my journal are in the tea shop. Read the journal. Everything’s there. I mean, you were there for everything that happened...but this may help you. Good luck. Because...I’m not sure if I’ll make it out, D. You need to be ready.

8.19.73

I guess I should explain what happened, huh?

Well, the original plan was that Kagami would get the Black Cat as a result of the Monster created from her mother. Nathalie was set to “persuade” Kagami into “joining the Peacock” as the Fox Hero. Kagami and Nathalie were supposed to fight, and then Nathalie would tell her that she was on her side, that she was a double agent. But the Monster was too powerful. We barely won.

And Kagami thought it was an illusion, because that’s the fox’s power. Then, Nathalie unified the Butterfly and Fox miraculouses and was taken by the monster. She said that it was up to me now.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

And holy shit, the secrets inside this diary. That Gabriel is the Peacock.

I mean, I thought. From the moment that she revealed herself, Alya spread some rumors. I know it was her.

I love Alya, but she isn’t always discreet. Adrien knows her personally, so it must have been my girlfriend.

I can’t believe I didn’t know she was the Ladybug before that close call. They look so fucking similar. I can really see it now.

And seeing that almost made me love her more.

8.22.73

We don’t have the fox. Or the butterfly. But Nathalie kicks ass, and can stay transformed as long as she needs to as the Butterfly. At some point, she’ll need to let Trixx rest, but as long as she doesn’t use Mirage, she’ll be fine.

As long as she isn’t dead yet. The Peacock wants our identities so he’ll keep her as long as she resists. If he gets the butterfly, we’re all fucked. But the resistance...we can start classes on how to resist the Peacock. It’s hard, according to Alya. She talked about it. I didn’t tell her I was the Dragon, just said that it was good that she trusted me with her identity. The Peacock hasn’t sent out a monster in a little while. I don’t know whether that’s good or bad. He’s probably busy with Nathalie.

I hope that she’s okay.

8.24.73

Trying to stick to an entry every other day. Nathalie was pretty inconsistent in terms of entries, only writing when there was a major event. But I want to keep up with things. Besides, sometimes I need the vent.

I’m grateful that Alya gets to stay with me. A lot of people don’t know that Alya and I were in a relationship. Including my parents. Hers died in the Catastrophe - yes, Nathalie, that’s what I’m using - so I’m going to keep being with her. I don’t take advantage of their trust in me, but I still…

I miss Nino, and most of my childhood friends. Alya was fleeing the North American bomb, and came here. But then the Paris explosions happened and took her parents.

And most of the people I knew.

And now we’re here, fighting a fucking supervillain. And my only mentor is gone.

I wonder if Nathalie ever felt like that.

I feel lost. Maybe we’ll win, but it’ll be hard.

8.26.73

Adrien. What do I say? I didn’t know he was the Horse before I read this journal, but it makes a lot of sense. He’s good at being the Horse. I mean, I don’t think we’re all perfectly suited for our roles, but we’re all good at it. We’re all moderately compatible with the Miraculous.

I asked the most helpful kwami at this -- the turtle one? Wayzz?

He said that each holder has a compatibility factor with their Miraculous. That I would’ve made a good Ladybug, as well. Alya would’ve made a good fox. Kagami would’ve made a good dragon. The Black Cat would be good for Adrien. It’s kind of weird. In another life, maybe we had those Miraculouses instead.

But I love Longg and wouldn’t trade him for the world. The kwamis are all super nice. But I can’t…I can’t believe it’s just me. I know I don’t have to keep it hidden forever - it’s super hard already to keep it from Alya. We sleep in the same room, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things get better. I promise that our heroes will eventually triumph within these chapters.
> 
> Feel free to comment your predictions for the next few chapters. I'd love to see what you guys are thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9/2/73 - 9/10/73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited guardian tag.  
> I know this seems like a shorter timespan than the other chapters, but this chapter is just as plot-heavy.

9.2.73

Fuck. Alya found the box.

I was riding on the fact that she wouldn’t, but…

I guess she knows now. I didn’t know what to tell her about it. I shouldn’t and can’t tell her the truth, but I think it’s the best answer for this. I don’t know how to approach this.

I don't know whether she figured out that I'm the Dragon, but it won't be long. Alya's smart. She can put it together. So I need to talk to her before she figures it out.

9.3.73

Got to talk to her. Alya, did, in fact put it together. At least she knows now that the person she was going to pass the Ladybug to  _ was _ in fact another super.

Ordinarily, school would have started. But so many of the teachers were killed in the Catastrophe, they can't help us. And those who survived are participating in rebuild efforts - they want to get most of the city rebuilt by first snow.

It looks like it used to. Aside from the tower. It was completely destroyed. Nobody knows if we're going to rebuild it or just clear out the rubble and figure out what to do. 

But there are so many kids that don't know life before the Catastrophe. That don't know what it's like to live in the beauty of Paris.

What it's like to not be preyed on for having emotions.

I hope they can get to know a semblance of the pre-Catastrophe world.

9.5.73

I didn't talk about the conversation I had with Alya. She was...surprised to figure out that I was the Dragon. It wasn't as surprising that I had the box once she knew that. I told her about Nathalie, about how she couldn't be executed as long as she had the Miraculous.

I asked one of the kwamis if they were willing to help me get a message to Nathalie.

I have a plan. I'm going to transform using the black cat, and then she can use the Butterfly to make me her Champion, and then I can use Cataclysm to break her out. It’s going to be  _ dangerous,  _ but like, not that dangerous. Nothing I can’t handle.

I guess I could still be the Dragon, but then I’d have to rely on the elements to take down the building, and I don’t know if I want to do that. I can focus the Cataclysm. It’s harder to focus my powers as the Dragon.

* * *

N,

9.10.73. 23:00 sharp. Butterfly → me. Have cat. Will help.

-M

* * *

M,

I’ll be ready. Though, be careful with the BC. I’ll let you have as many as necessary, but focus on destroying as little as possible. We don’t have much of a way to fix it, and it’ll stay cursed forever.

-Nathalie

* * *

9.7.73

I got a reply from Nathalie. She’s prepared. She’ll be ready for me. Fingers crossed that there isn’t an attack before then. I don’t want to be distracted when it happens by the Peacock.

I also told Alya about my plan. She thinks, in her own words, that “I’m a stupid bastard and am bound to get myself killed or imprisoned like Nathalie did.” I’m going ahead with it.

No matter the consequences, we need the Butterfly and Fox on our side. I feel bad for Kagami. I want to bring her back on as the Kitsune. It wasn’t her fault she had bad judgement that led to Nathalie’s arrest. Well, it was kind of her fault, but she does show the right traits to be a hero. I’d like to give her a second chance.

Speaking of second chances, we decided to practice with other powers, just in case we needed to. No Unification - unification takes a toll on the holder. It must be really hard for Nathalie. Then again, she’s a Guardian. That has to account for something, right? That has to help her.

9.9.73

Day before the mission. I officially told Adrien about it at a patrol. I mean, Alya as the Ladybug already knew, but Adrien as the Horse didn’t.

Alya tried to dissuade me, both in and out of the costumes. Adrien just looked kind of resigned, as resigned as anyone in a magical doctor’s mask and sunglasses can look.

I have to do this.

For Nathalie.

9.10.73

It might be the 11th. I don’t know if it’s past midnight or not yet. Either way, Nathalie is out. She made a Mirage to look like she’s still in there, but the magic radiating from it and the Cataclysmed things might provide some clues as to what happened. It’s not like they can catch me. The only people that could rat me out are Nathalie or Alya, and neither would.

The Black Cat is a crazy powerful Miraculous. The box is back with Nathalie, and it’s better. I trust her more with it than I trust myself with anything.

It’s still crazy that she chose to trust me with the box when she got captured. But now she’ll have to be extra careful. She’ll have to be more cautious with the box and with herself, because she’ll be a fugitive.

This hero business is dangerous, but I believe that we can restart for a better world. A rebuilt Paris. I want the world to be restored close to what it was before the Catastrophe. Reading what Nathalie said about Gabriel, it’s similar to what he wants.

But I don’t need to make the wish to do it. I could’ve. Asked Alya for her Miraculous, taken the Black Cat, used the wish. But...for whatever it’s worth, the Catastrophe brought Alya and I together. I can’t imagine a world without her and I. Without the two of us together. However selfish it is, I refuse to give up this post-Catastrophe world.

I mean, apparently Gabriel is being selfish too. We’ve all lost people in the Catastrophe, some more than others. He just can’t move on. Alya lost her  _ parents  _ in the Catastrophe. If anyone who lost people in the Catastrophe had the right to go all superpowered villain on people, Alya did.

I don’t even know what would happen if I told them. Adrien and Alya. That the villain wanted the Ladybug and Black Cat to reverse the Catastrophe. What would they say? Would they give it up for that cause? Or would rebuilding this world be it for them?

I would rather try and restore the world through natural means than use magic with a consequence we don’t even know about. It could be catastrophic, no pun intended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.12.73 - 9.16.73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is still moving on by.
> 
> Chapter CW for talk about past character death in the context of the Catastrophe and talk about protests/riots/fights. Spoilers for the premise of the latter half of the episode Ladybug.

9.12.73

As weird as it seems, I kind of miss school. I mean, at least I don’t have to worry about missing anything when the Peacock attacks, but…I miss my old classmates. So many of them died. Nino, Chloe, Mylène, Ivan, Rose…and those are just the ones I know for sure.

I know if Chloe's family were still here they would be taking control, and maybe this all wouldn't have happened. But Le Grand Paris was one of the first places they attacked.

And now our world is in shambles, with Gabriel Agreste as leader (and the resident supervillain).

If only the world could see Marinette Dupain-Cheng now, look at her go! Her entire life has been destroyed, and she’s having a mental breakdown and writing in first person in her journal!

But I know I’m better off than so many people. I have no idea what happened to Juleka. The best I can hope for is that she died in the Catastrophe, so she doesn’t have to suffer without Rose. Better than Sabrina, who lost her best friend and her father. Because I have a loving and beautiful girlfriend in Alya, both my parents are still alive, and I have friends in Adrien and Kagami.

I hope the people I didn't list as dead have peace. Whether through death or otherwise. I hope they've made something good of this.

9.14.73

Gabriel came out to fight us. Alya and Adrien were on patrol, and then a sentimonster of me showed up. According to Alya, she knew it wasn’t the real me. The monster was trying to get Alya's Miraculous more through her implicit trust in me. Adrien, apparently, had been kind of weirded out by Alya saying that she knew who I was. I mean, I don’t really know Adrien outside of the Dragon. So I can't really, like, reveal. I know who both of them are, Alya knows who I am, and Adrien and Alya don't know each other. It's not really that convoluted. Not like it was before Alya found out.

I mean, I came to help them. But the monster had Alya captive at the same time as Adrien had the Peacock. I passed Adrien my sword, but we were at an impasse. If Adrien killed the Peacock, Alya would die by the fake me’s hand. Gabriel’s last action as the Peacock.

Adrien was poised to hurt his own father. And he might have, too. I ended up addressing the people as Alya chased the Peacock. Fearless leader, am I right?

* * *

“Today what you saw was a sign that the Peacock is growing more powerful, and that he will stop at nothing, not even killing one of us for his goal. It is time we were honest with you. The Peacock doesn't need my Miraculous. He doesn't need the Horse’s. He needs the Ladybug’s, and he needs the Black Cat. The Butterfly, who is in charge of the Miraculous, was Nathalie Sancoeur. The Black Cat will be safe because of her, but the Ladybug is needed - if only to repair damage.

The reason he needs the Black Cat and Ladybug is to make a wish, a wish that would change the world forever. His wish, as far as we know, is to reverse the Catastrophe. You can choose to leave us here and now. Because it sounds like we're fighting to stop that, and we are. All of us lost something in the Catastrophe. I lost many of my friends. The Ladybug was displaced from her home. The Horse lost his mother. But the difference between us and him is that we move forward. We adapt. We learn to heal the holes in our lives left by every single person that died. The Peacock has not learned that healing. He is stuck, and reversing the clock will not help. Every wish made has a consequence that cannot be foreseen. Who knows what would happen if he succeeded?

In the end, we will move past the Catastrophe and the Peacock. We move forward, as we have ever since it happened. I know it can be painful to move on, but we've taken so many steps to healing.

The three of us promise all of you that you will never see the consequences of the Peacock’s desire. And if his end goal makes you want to stop supporting us, feel free. But know that we will not lie to you. We won’t stop fighting until one of us falls. And for the good of the world, you should hope the Peacock falls first.”

* * *

9.14.73

The city is gearing up for something. People are protesting the Leader and his open support of the Peacock. Like, openly in the streets. Before, it was underground whispers, but now they’re taking action. They're speaking out. The Peacock hasn't attacked...yet.

The police sent to control the “riots” join the protestors hand in hand. Alya saw it and she said that she had never felt so in love as when she, in the crowd, watched my speech. And now that it’s inspiring action? I don't know how to feel.

Good that people are being  _ open  _ about protesting and being against the Leader.

9.16.73

Counter-protesters have come out on the side of the Peacock, appealing to all the people that also wish to reverse the Catastrophe.

But anti-Peacock sentiment has taken over Paris. The protests are insane and wild, anyone on the side of the Peacock is instantly trampled. They're constantly challenging the Peacock. I think I could take him. The other two have distance weapons, not close range ones. I have the sparring weapon. And the Peacock has a fan, I could probably  _ easily  _ take him. I know that Adrien used to take fencing, that he would probably do better with the sparring than I would, but a boomerang isn’t optimal for sparring. I have the most optimal weapon for that.

The Peacock needs to stop hiding. I’m starting to get nervous.

We don’t have a lot of allies that we can really trust, or a lot of options. I talked to them about it, they think we should try trusting Kagami with a different Miraculous, maybe the Fox wasn’t suited for her. She did well with the Black Cat, maybe we should put our two most powerful Miraculous on the table.

But I’m worried. I haven’t spoken to Nathalie, but I’m still worried. If the Peacock is planning a big attack, then who knows? What if we lose?

I mean, I hope that we won’t, but it’s still a possibility.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.17.73-10.1.73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I had extra time in the quarantine to finish this up. Sorry it took me two and a half months to finish this chapter. There was a lot going on in the interim.
> 
> I would like to thank Usa again for coming up with the prompt generator that sparked this whole kwamiswap AU.4
> 
> I have a [ playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6okLYVzRAE9yPuRzIZiI6G) for this fic, as well as designs ([1](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/650411677887627274/660168954056015886/Untitled301_20191227120139.png?width=555&height=426) /[ 2](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/650411677887627274/671528308344881162/Untitled302.png?width=555&height=426)) [Set 1: Ladybug!Alya, Dragon!Marinette, Horse!Adrien, Butterfly!Nathalie. Set 2: Peacock!Gabriel, Fox!Kagami, Black Cat!Kagami, Fox!Nathalie]. But I am open to seeing different interpretations of the heroes and the villains.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this entire story.

9.17.73

I talked to Nathalie today. She said yes to taking the Black Cat and temporarily enlarging the team with Kagami. She shares the sentiment that an attack may be coming soon on Gabriel's part. She let us take some extra Miraculous to train with, if we wanted to unify. She thinks I can handle it. I've got the Mouse. We're going to try it with Adrien and Alya. I took the Snake and the Bee, too, though we could try different ones. Alya wouldn't be bad with the Fox, but I feel like it might not exactly pan out with Kagami if I were to try that. Training to begin tomorrow at patrol.

9.18.73

I gave Kagami the Cat. She was...really happy. I said we were having a training session tonight and to meet at the ruins of the Arc de Triomphe. She's really eager about it. I can't wait to try it either.

9.20.73

Training went well. Adrien really liked the Snake. Alya's proficient enough with the Bee. I know she'd be better with the Fox...but I can't have the Fox out again. I love Alya so so much. I don't want her to take a Cataclysm to the face because Kagami couldn't handle her jealousy. Not that I distrust Kagami, but we don't need any divide in our team. Now more than ever.

And also, all three could handle merging Miraculous. We've been playing Hide and Seek with the mini Dragonmice around the city. It's good fun, and a test of powers for everyone involved. It's good to destress sometimes.

9.21.73

There's a broadcast. Gabriel on the back of a Sentimonster. It's fake -- two sentimonsters? I think the one he's sitting on is almost like a catalyst…

Speaking of catalysts, I have an idea.

I think it's time for the final fight.

9.22.73

All the Miraculous are back in the box.

We all let our transformations drop and had a group hug after the fight. I took the extraneous Miraculous (the Snake, Bee, and Mouse) to Nathalie. I asked her if we could keep ours. Just for another couple weeks.

Gabriel...actually showed up. I think he knew that this would be his last stand, that if he lost this big fight he'd be done.

On his side he had a flock of sentimonsters as the Cyan Peacock.

One of the Monsters was a replica of himself, to make people doubt themselves. To make people doubt that the Peacock was wrong. To make people doubt our cause.

The others were various supporters that he trusted.

On our side we had the four of us: Kagami as the Black Cat, Adrien as the Horsewhip (which is, apparently a snake species - nerd), Alya as the Ladybee, and myself as the Dragonmouse; Nathalie as Indigo Butterfly (she got boosted by a Champion); a handful of Champions she made; and a bunch of civilians willing to throw down with sentimonsters

I conducted a lot of recon, because I had more stealth, and behind the scenes support.

Needless to say, all the feathers got purified, and then it was just the four of us against Gabriel. He figured out that we were around his son's age (Adrien) and he says that he's doing it to bring his wife back, who was killed in the Catastrophe - because his son deserves a mother.

And then Adrien says, "I wish she had survived instead of you,  _ Father." _

That was the opening we needed for Alya to Venom him and us to take his Miraculous, ending the battle.

And now it's over. We've deported Gabriel where he can't get to us, and elections are coming up soon. People wanted me to run. It's not surprising, because I was most of the front and center leadership throughout. But I'm not ready to run a city. I'm just a kid. I asked Nathalie if she would be interested, because her role in this had been revealed. There are a few other people that are running for leadership. Alya and I are busy trying to organize the election with those who used to be in charge before the Catastrophe. Nathalie's adopted Adrien legally. It looks like it's going to be a happy ending after all.

9.24.73

Alya and I sat down with my parents and told them about our relationship. Coming out is a terrifying experience, even if the first thing I said when they asked me if I had something to tell them and I said that I'm the Dragon. Alya spent the next five minutes laughing at me. And then she called me sweetheart and outed us.

Almost cursed at the dinner table when they picked up on it. 

But I think it went well. Especially since I'm not exactly sure what my sexuality is. It doesn't really matter. It isn't the biggest fish to fry right now. I love Alya and she loves me; what more does it matter?

9.25.73

We decided to try a Miraculous swap. I let Kagami use the Dragon. I got the Ladybug. Adrien got the Black Cat. Alya tried the Horse. It was a lot of fun to try various swaps. The Ladybug suit was a lot lighter than the Dragon suit. I really enjoyed using the Black Cat, too. In the end, everyone got back their proper Miraculous.

9.27.73

Construction has begun on a second Eiffel Tower.

I think now that there isn't a supervillain leading our part of society, we can rebuild faster. Maybe get back to something resembling pre-Catastrophe life.

10.1.73

The final votes are still being tallied from the election, but no matter who wins, things are still looking up. All of the candidates are reform-minded people who want to rebuild Paris above all else. I have no idea what's happening in the rest of France, how the Catastrophe affected those in Toulouse or Lyon or Bordeaux. I know they got bombed - and so did a lot of the major news studios.

But we're going to keep taking steps towards building a better future for all of us in France.

For now, though, Alya's sleeping next to me in the den. My parents have started serving customers again. I'm getting back into designing.

For now, life is looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this story finished, I have a couple other multichapter works that I'm working on updates for, as well as one new one.
> 
> headed straight for the castle -- love square, focus on marichat and adrinette. fantasy/medieval AU.  
> know that i've done some wrong (but i'm trying to make it right) -- luka/XY, XY redemption, similar in format to this bc it's an email fic  
> and last but not least, the unpublished multichapter WIP  
> The Dark Side of the Tsurugi Family -- platonic adrigami, endgame marigami and aro!adrien, crime boss tomoe
> 
> I might not write Alyanette again. It's a cool ship, just not really my thing.
> 
> Leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
